


Stickwitu

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly has a decision to make.





	Stickwitu

**Rigid:** “Fine, I’ll admit that you hurt me but now what” Shawn’s words caught her off guard, a simple game gone wrong as they waited for the elevator to move; crossing her arms, she released a heavy sigh, “If it makes you feel any better, it hurt me too – then and now.”  
  
**Smile:** “I don’t want to hear I was the better, safer choice,” Tucking some of her sun kissed mane behind her hair, Shawn smiled as her breath caught in Carly’s throat, “I wanna hear I’m the only choice.”  
  
**Table:** The second the napkin jumped from his lap to the surface, Carly could see the fire ablaze in his dark gaze – set directly at Johnny – a clear threat to back down before things got ugly; when the warning was laughed off, Shawn made his intentions clear and sent Johnny stumbling into other Kelly’s customers with one solid throw of his fist.  
  
**Revive:** Carly jumped to her feet, some part of her still concerned for Johnny’s well-being, but her eyes drifted to Shawn’s expression, reminding her of every single time he had stepped up for her; within an instant, she remembered why she had fought so hard for him in the past.  
  
**Pledge:** “Shouldn’t family vacation be just…your family” Shawn’s question went ignored as she turned to TJ, “Will you please tell him this is a chance for us all to get away, not a thing to worry about other than sunscreen?”  
  
**Caught:** Shawn lifted Josslyn into the air as the entire family enjoyed the ocean; the sight of his muscular form glistening as the sun set would be one memory Carly would not soon erase, especially when the rest of her family gathered around him to revel in her daughter’s laughter.  
  
**Appreciate:** “You’re the first woman…in a long time that I could…feel this way about” the proclamation, even when vaguely disguised, caused her to swell with pride; caressing the smooth skin of his cheek, Carly returned his soft whisper, “I’m just glad you didn’t disappear…you’re still here – still real – for me.”  
  
**Depth:** “Carly, you have to decide for yourself” Jason’s advice was never more valid as Johnny made a vow – he’d give up everything, including the business, to be with her again; the relationship she had rebuilt with Shawn would not make it through another test, another round with Johnny.  
  
**Mastery:** Carly slid into the back of the classroom to watch as he utilized a story from his past to teach the students; watching him work the room with confidence, she tried to stay as hidden as possible to watch him operate and savor the certainty of her decision.  
  
**Simplicity:** They had an exchange unlike any other she had experienced in the past as they truly enriched and improved each other’s lives by being together; for Carly, it was a release from negative and hidden motivations while, for Shawn, it meant new life.


End file.
